Multi-ply resin-impregnated boards of wood fibers with intermediate layers of plastic, cloth, and glass fibers are all well known individually and in subcombinations in the prior art. However, such boards for decorative purposes previously required separate edging strips and contained comparatively expensive plies of wood fibers impregnated with plastic and compressed under high pressure.